The Tragic Song Rewrite
by serina-phantom
Summary: Rewrite. This is a story of a vampire king who fell in love with a human. This is the story of why humans and vampires hate one another. This is the story of the tragic song that Yami, the king, sings every night... Yaoi. YYY BR MM SJ
1. The Human Part I

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: Okay, guys! This is the rewrite of "The Tragic Song", though all it is is adding more to the story and the chapters! So, some scenes are extended and stuff!

Lucy: Again, we intend to make people cry when this story is done, but it will be for sadness and joy.

Me: It has some humor, but not too much. Now, please enjoy the story that we worked so hard to put together. We have tried to make it so that everyone will enjoy it, but I guarantee that closer to the end, someone will hate me for writing it, but near the end, you will enjoy it XD

Lucy: Please read on and get the tissue boxes ready!

**_Chapter One: The Human Part I_**

I guess you guys want me to start from the beginning.

Well, sadly, I can't do that.

To go through 2000 years of history and wars would take forever, and I know better than anyone that you mortals don't have forever. You have a limited time, until roughly seventy years or less, sometimes more if you are truly lucky and healthy, and then you die.

Not like us vampires.

I've been alive nearly 350 years, though my body shows I am only about twenty-one years of age.

My hair is white, but it has always been like that, and my skin is pale and as flawless as it has always been, no wrinkles anywhere to be seen. I am still strong and as lovely as I was the day I was sixteen, the age when I fell in love for the first time. My life was at its best around that age, and would always be.

As wonderful as I make it sound, living forever can be a horrid thing.

We vampires, you see, can not be killed merely by age. Disease and swords, as well as other weapons, can take our lives away in an instant. That is the downside to being an immortal.

But, enough of me yammering on.

You came for the story, so I'll stop talking and get on with it.

This story is about the Vampire King, my father.

No, Yami is not my father. Truth be told, he adopted me. He found me in the forests when I was old enough to walk, and he brought me back to his palace. I met many other vampires there, and then he adopted me as his son.

I never thought of Yami than anything more than my dear father.

I never had feelings for him.

Not once.

Many of the vampires made fun of me because I was impure. Both my parents had been human, but somehow, I was born as a vampire. No one quite knows how it happened. My parents thought that it was a curse on them for sinning. They were intense Catholics, and tossed me to the forests when I started showing vampiric signs around age six.

My magic and strength was intense, despite being born of human parents, and I rivaled even the Vampire King himself. I suppose that's why I was feared, until Yami came and found me of course.

I remember that day well.

Walking naked around in the forests at the age of seven, I was a mess. Yami came, dressed in robes and jewels, and took my hand, covered me, a filthy, non-true vampire, and led me back to the castle. From there, I had no more noble standing than a barn cat, but that didn't bother me. I had a home to go to, and that was enough.

The pure blooded vamps called me a dirty blooded monstrosity, but Yami made them stop it. He told anyone who called me dirty blooded that they would be banished if they did it again.

He even made me the General of the West Army.

I served as a general, I still do, alongside with Bakura Touzoku, the general of the East Army. I love Bakura, and this time, I mean it as a lover. He and I are lovers.

But I shouldn't go off track.

This is where the story shall get interesting.

No. This story is not about me. I'll admit, I play a giant part, but this tragedy takes place with the vampire king, Yami, and the human male whom he fell in love with.

Yami had gone on an excavation to a near by village. It was off in the country, and he wanted to see it. But, when Yami was there, he met a young man named Yugi Mouto, who was just a simple country boy.

Yami fell in love instantly and brought Yugi back with him.

I can see why, now that I think of it. Yugi was adorable. I never harbored feelings for him either, since I thought of him as a mother figure. I didn't realize I felt that way until recently, after the incident.

But, you must read on.

If I told you the incident, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?

This is the story of Yugi, Yami, me, Bakura, and the other vampires. And of a jealous pure-blooded princess named Anzu Mazaki, who would one day aim to become the queen of the Vampires by Yami's side.

This is the story of the tragic song of the vampires.

One that Yami invented himself.

But this story takes place from nearly two hundred years ago. So, we shall head back to that time. We shall head back, and I will show you how the tragic song of the vampires, and their hatred over the humans, started and began.

This is our story.

The first time I ever met Yugi... was when I was coming back from the Conflict in the West.

---

Me: Okay! There was the rewrite of the first chapter, much shorter than the original first chapter, but we intend to make it much better than the original, so no worries!

Lucy: We hope you will all like the story as much as we do, and we hope everyone will enjoy it to the fullest!

Me: Please review and we hope to update the next chapter as soon as we are able to, so please enjoy it when it comes, guys! And we will make the story much better!


	2. The Human Part II

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: All right! The next chapter!

Lucy: If no one understood, the last chapter was in Ryou's POV! I'll try to make sure that is clear, but if it isn't, then I will be sure to make sure that everyone knows it!

Me: So please enjoy!

**_Chapter Two: The Human Part II_**

Ryou sighed and strode down the hallway of the kingdom, towards his room. Even if he was in the comforts of what he dared to call his home, he kept to his lessons and walked with an even marching pace, head held high, back straight as a sword. He had been trained in the Vampire Military to walk as such.

It commanded respect.

Ryou strode by carefully, his heavy boots not even making a sound. He was dressed in black pants and white boots, and the top he wore was regal, royal-looking. He had chest armor to protect his heart, while everything else was a wide open target.

His hair, which usually was up in wars, was down now. Several strands were braided and held to the back in a small tie, but for the most part, his hair was down, swaying to his shoulders in soft silver waves. His eyes, dark brown, were staring straight ahead, locked on the path ahead of himself.

When he approached a few lesser soldiers, they clicked their heels together and straightened their spines. "General Ryou, sir!" they shouted, going into a salute.

"At ease, men," Ryou told them, stalking by.

The soldiers relaxed and fled down the hall to another area in order to guard it. Ryou continued down. Ryou stopped in front of his bedroom door before carefully opening it. He closed the door swiftly after striding in.

His room hadn't changed.

Ryou looked to the mirror and held a strand of his long hair. He frowned slightly. "I know I have to give my report to the King, but I think a bath is in order before all that," he said.

Ryou slowly unhooked his chest armor and slipped it off his shoulders. He placed it on the shelf near his bed, a red canopy covering it so that no one could peer into the bed when he was sleeping there.

Ryou unbuttoned his black longsleeve shirt and slipped it off his shoulders, revealing the corset-like camisole that he was wearing under it all. He kept his pants on, planning on removing them when he got to the bath. First, he'd make his bed. He was certain it was not made in the two months that he had been away.

"Ra, two months without a bath. I must reek," he laughed silently.

Ryou took a step towards the bed and drew back the canopy, revealing his messy bed. The blankets were thrown all over the place, the pillows tossed around, the sheets a mess, the-

He stopped when he spotted a figure sleeping upon it.

---

Me: I bet we all know who the figure sleeping on Ryou's bed is!

Lucy: And if no one does, then take a guess, and read the next chapter when it's up, and we will all find out who the guy asleep on poor Ryou's bed is!

Me: Please review and we shall update!


	3. The Human Part III

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: All right! The next chapter, guys!

Lucy: Ryou has returned home after two months to discover that someone is sleeping on his bed, and he has no idea who the person is! Will he find out who it is?

Me: Read on if you would like to find out!

**_Chapter Three: The Human Part III_**

Ryou stared.

The figure was a young human male.

He was shorter than Ryou, laying sprawled out on the bed. He was clothed in one of Yami's large shirts, which was more like a nightgown for the small boy. The boy's skin wasn't as pale as Ryou's, and his hair was very similar to Yami's hair. Spiked black and crimson with soft blond bangs falling in his face.

The boy moaned in his sleep and rolled over, mumbling Yami's name softly.

Ryou felt his heart racing at the sight of the human laying on his bed. He carefully grit his fangs and reached for the sword that he kept strapped to his waist.

"You..." he snarled.

He drew the sword with lightning fast reflexes and aimed it at the boy's unarmed throat, not that the boy was holding anything else in his body for protection.

"Who are you!?" Ryou shouted, the sword gleaming.

The tip rested an inch from the boy's neck. The boy moaned and opened his eyes before sitting up. His hair was messy from laying on the bed, and he glanced over to Ryou, rubbing his eyes. "Mmm..." the boy moaned. He looked to Ryou and flashed him a tired grin. "Oh, you must be Sir Ryou, right?" he asked.

Ryou twitched. How did this boy know his name? The boy got on his knees on the bed as Ryou lowered his sword. The boy bowed his head and flashed Ryou a greatful grin, showing that he wasn't scared of the weapon.

"I wanted to meet you. Yami talked fondly of you when we were traveling back. My name is Yugi Mouto," the boy giggled. Ryou placed the sword in his sheath.

"Yugi?" he repeated. Yugi nodded and beamed., a smile that sent warmth through Ryou's body for some reason. Ryou frowned a little in confusion. "Why are you here?" he asked.

Yugi giggled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, messing his hair up even more. He looked around and then grinned again, his amethyst eyes glowing with joy.

Ryou smiled inwardly. This boy was just an innocent child, barely even twenty years old.

Yugi looked away and flushed with embarrassment. "You see... Yami said you would be coming home today, so I wanted to make your bed for a "Welcome Home" greeting, but then I fell asleep," he said.

Ryou stared and then shook his head, a smile gracing his pale lips. It wasn't every day that someone would go to all the trouble of doing something so kind and then admitting that they had fallen asleep while doing it.

Yugi looked around. "I haven't gotten used to this yet. Being awake at night. This kingdom is so different from the country. How long does it take to adapt?" he asked.

Ryou shrugged. "Took me nearly fifty years," he admitted.

Yugi gasped. "Fifty years?! How old are you?" he paused a moment after shouting. "If you don't mind me asking," he added quickly, blushing out of embarassment.

Ryou flashed Yugi a grin, seeing the boy's shoulders relax. He could sense the innocence from this boy. It was radiating like the light from the sun, which the vampires did not have a problem with.

"I'm pushing 248. Gonna be 249 real soon," Ryou beamed.

Yugi blushed and giggled. "Well then, Happy Birthday!" he said. Ryou giggled back, something he had never done in a while. Something about this boy make him feel really light and happy.

Ryou folded his arms across his chest and leaned against his vanity desk. "More importantly, please comb your hair out. It's rather messy, if you don't mind me saying so," he said.

Yugi flushed and sat down, instantly taking the comb and trying to fumble it through his hair, though he was having trouble due to being so frantic over it. Ryou snatched it and placed it near Yugi's scalp.

"I'll do it for you," he said.

Yugi beamed. "Thanks. You're so kind, Sir Ryou," he said.

Ryou sighed, running the comb through Yugi's hair. "Please. Just... Ryou, okay? Getting called 'Sir Ryou' irritates me. I'm not too fond of 'General' either, but since I am one, I go by it. But please, just Ryou. Okay?" he asked.

Yugi grinned widely and innocently.

"Okay. Ryou-san," he said.

Ryou sighed in defeat and continued combing out Yugi's hair. It was still spiked, but the bangs were becoming smoother and less messy. He felt enjoyment out of brushing Yugi's hair. It made him relaxed.

So very relaxed...

"_YUGI_-!!"

The door banged open, and Ryou whirled around, hand flying towards his hilt. He stopped when he spotted Yami, the vampire king, towering in the doorway, panting heavilly as if he had been running around the palace the whole time. He was dressed in fairly formal clothing, which meant that he wasn't out with the other generals preparing for war.

Ryou grinned and walked towards Yami, his adoptive father.

"Welcome back, Yami. How was your-"

"Yugi! Are you all right!?" Yami shouted, racing right past Ryou and grabbing Yugi's shoulders. Ryou glanced over in shock. Yami sighed and gasped to catch his breath. "Did Ryou do anything to hurt you, Yugi?" he asked.

Yugi's eyes narrowed in anger. "Yami, how dare you make assumptions like that!" he scolded Ryou is an innocent, wonderful boy, and he has been very kind to me! How dare you say such nasty things?"

Yami gasped and puffed and then sighed once his breath was caught.

"Sorry. Got worried, was all," he said. He turned to Ryou and bowed slightly to him. "Forgive the accusation."

Ryou waved his hand with a grin. "No problem. But, do you mind me asking who this person is exactly? I mean, not his name, but why he's here?" the silverette vampire asked.

Yami sighed and rubbed his head. "Okay, don't freak, but..." He turned and grabbed Ryou's shoulders. "First, you need to calm down, Ryou," he told the silverette.

Ryou raised a confused eyebrow. "I am calm."

"R-right," Yami laughed nervously, looked at Yugi and snickered a little. He blushed crimson and turned to his adoptive son. "Um, Ryou?" he whispered, voice meek.

"Yes?"

Yami swallowed the lump in his throat, took a lock of Yugi's hair in his fingers, and turned to stare at Ryou with a flushed and embarrassed look. It was something Ryou had never seen from his adoptive father before.

"Yugi is... my lover."

---

Me: Okay! Yami has dropped the bombshell!

Lucy: How will Ryou react, as if we don't already know!

Me: Please review and we shall update!


	4. The Human Part IV

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: Okay, next chapter!

Lucy: Yami dropped a bomb shell in the last one, so we shall see Ryou's reaction!

Me: It should be kinda hilarious xD

**_Chapter Four: The Human Part IV_**

Ryou stared.

And stared some more.

Moments passed, and still, he was in a state of shock.

In fact, saying the word 'shocked' would be putting it mildly.

The long phrase 'shocked to the point where not even the world ending and everything burning to the ground by flaming meteors would wake him up' would be an even better response to describe how he was.

Something clicked, and Ryou dropped the comb to the ground by his boot.

"WHAT!?" he shouted angrily. Yugi giggled slightly and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, drawing the vampire king close to his body. He smiled up to Yami, flashing his simple boy next door smile, the one he had given Ryou.

Only this one held more love to it.

"He's jealous," he told Yami.

Ryou narrowed his eyes at the human and turned. He was getting suddenly sick of seeing that smile that Yugi was giving him. It was pissing him off every single time he saw it.

"Am not!" he roared.

Yugi smiled. "No need to hide it, dear," he said. Ryou glared and yelled into the heavens, turning and leaving. Yugi giggled more as Ryou stormed from the room. Yami laughed and patted Yugi's head.

"Sorry, my love," he said, wrapping his arms around his lover and drawing him close. My son can be a little impulsive. But he really is a good boy. He just needs some time to get used to you, Yugi. Soon, you'll be like his mother."

Yugi grinned and silently prayed that that was how it would turn out.

And that Ryou didn't hate him.

--

Down the hallway, Ryou was stomping angrily. His fingers fiddled angrily with one of his braids, biting his lower lip as hard as he could, drawing blood from within it.

_Who the Hell does he think he is!?_ he thought angrily.

His boot stomped on the ground and almost broke everything that was underneath it. He and Yami were going to be arguing about it later, but there would be nothing that he could do about it.

_Oh well!_ Ryou thought. _It's just a phase, anyway! Stupid Yami! Why did you have to find that fucking human and bring him back here? Why, huh? Why dammit all to Hell?_

Ryou stopped and leaned against one of the walls and huffed, listening to the noises of the castle. He looked up and noticed that he was going to be called to help the vampire princess soon, so he would rest until then.

---

Me: Okay! So, we have established that Ryou does not like Yugi at the moment!

Lucy: But maybe that will all change as soon as Ryou gets to know Yugi just a little bit better? Or maybe he'll continue to hate him like he is currently doing?

Me: Please review and we shall update!


	5. The Human Part V

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: The next chapter is up and running, guys!

Lucy: Yugi has been introduced to Ryou, and now Ryou has been sent to assist Princess Anzu, who is a bitch in this story, but not so much in my other stories, so, please enjoy!

Me: Please enjoy this chapter, guys!

**_Chapter Five: The Human Part V_**

"Ryou, may I ask something?" Anzu Mazaki, a vampire princess, asked.

She had been sitting in silence ever since Ryou first came into the room about an hour ago. Ryou had spoken to her for a moment, but all Anzu did was nod and mumble something. The silver-haired vampire had sighed and collapsed into a chair near her and started reading one of the ancient books, for Anzu was in the library.

Ryou glanced up and over to her. "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

Anzu sighed. She fiddled with a lock of her short brown hair and with the hem of her white dress. She always dressed in white lace, and it made her look innocent. But everyone knew that he was spoiled, but she did care for her people.

Anzu looked to Ryou with a strange look."Why is that boy from the country, who can't even write his own name, hanging around with Yami so much?" she asked.

Ryou sighed and returned his attention to the book. It had just got to the good part, too. "It's the other way around. Yami is hanging out with Yugi. They are in love," he said. Anzu gasped and covered her mouth, horrified.

"B-but.... he's a mortal! He's illiterate, uneducated, and worthless!" she snapped.

Ryou shrugged his pale shoulders and looked to the window, where the bright golden moon was floating high above the sky in a sharp cresent shape. Lovely.

"Maybe so..." Ryou whispered. "He is uneducated and illiterate. But, he makes Yami happy. And if Yami's happy, then I am happy. Or I will be when Bakura comes home," he said.

Anzu blushed angrily and slammed her fists down on the table. She looked out the window and snarled angrily again. "That wretch! I wondered why Yami was making that pyramid shaped necklace. He must be giving it to that human!" she bellowed.

Then she whined and acted as if she were sobbing into her hands. "How awful! To give a human such a lovely gift! It would be so much better on me!" she said.

Ryou sighed in anger and stood up.

"Sorry. I'm busy. If you're going to complain, then do it to someone who gives a flying damn, all right?" he said before pushing past Anzu and making his way towards the doors.

Anzu protested, but Ryou slammed the door.

Instantly silencing her.

---

Me: Okay! So, we get a taste of who Anzu is and how she feels about Yugi!

Lucy: But will Ryou feel the same way as Anzu does about him, or will he come to love Yugi? You shall all have to see what happens in the next chapter, guys!

Me: Please review and we shall update!


	6. The Human Part VI

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: Okay, guys! Here's the next chapter!

Lucy: What will become of it?

Me: Ryou seems to have a hate for Yugi, but maybe he will learn to get around that?

**_Chapter Six: The Human Part VI_**

About a week after this incident, Ryou strode down the hallway towards the garden. He figured that if he was going to clear his thoughts, he might as well do it within the garden. He and Bakura usually went there together, but with Bakura being off in the war for the moment being, he had to go all alone.

"It's just fine. I like being alone," Ryou lied to himself whenever he was alone. He was trying to convince himself that he didn't need anyone by his side all the time.

But then again, vampires never were good liars.

Ryou walked past the garden, muttering to himseld about how he could be fine on his own when Bakura was away, heading for the entrance, when he heard it.

"Yugi..."

Ryou stopped and stood with his back against a stonepillar, listening to Yami and Yugi, who were both sitting in the base of the garden. Yugi had changed into another of Yami's giant shirts, the buttons closed so it looked like he was wearing a tunic. It was a lovely lavender color. One that Ryou had made for Yami for his birthday almost 30 years ago.

Yami stood with his arms around Yugi's shoulders, head nuzzled into the mortal's neck. Yugi was staring at the golden pyramid-shaped pendant around his throat.

"Eh? Yami, are you certain I can take this?" he asked.

Yami nodded. "I call it the Sennen Puzzle. I made it for you, my Yugi," he whispered. Yugi blushed and leaned up against Yami's shoulder. None of the two in the garden spoke a word to one another.

Ryou smiled inwardly at the sight, though it was a sad smile. Something about seeing his 'dad' with this man made him... sad. Ryou heard Yugi clear his throat.

"Um... Recently, I've noticed that Ryou-san has been really distant. He's always frowning, and I think he might be feeling neglected," Yugi said. Ryou's eyes went wide.

_H-he's worried about me?_ he thought.

Yami sighed and drew away from Yugi slowly. "Ryou's like a son to me, and I a father to him. He had nothing when I found him. Not even clothes. I gave some to him and raised him as my own. Poor Ryou. I haven't spent any time with him. He must be feeling neglected," he said.

Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. I'll spend more time with him during the day. But... he seems to really dislike me. And I think it's because I stole his father," he said. Yami shook his head slowly.

"No, it's not that. Ryou just has a fear of humans. His parents did throw him to the streets before he could stand, you realize. Poor thing. He doesn't hate you, Yugi-koi," he said.

Ryou frowned and closed his eyes, looking down at his hands. _What horrible person am I? To hate someone so innocent?_ he thought.

He heard Yugi sigh and then stand up. He looked over his shoulder to see Yugi standing with his gaze towards the sky. Towards the moon. Yugi was smiling, and the moonlight reflecting made him look like an angel.

Yugi turned to Yami with a smile. "Yami, I worry that you aren't happy. Is a person truly happy? If no one wishes him happiness, then is he truly happy?" Yugi asked.

Yami frowned and started to speak, but Yugi cut him off from it again.

"Yami, even if I die, I want you to smile for me, okay? I will pray for your happiness, and the happiness of your kingdom. Because..." Yugi turned towards Yami and grinned.

"My happiness isn't as important as yours," he said.

Ryou gasped and felt something streaming from his eyes. He reached up and touched his cheek, looking at the clear liquid. He frowned and looked to see Yami embracing Yugi, whispering sweet words to him in a loving fashion.

Ryou frowned, sniffled, and walked away.

He turned, tears still shining, and spotted Anzu, watching from the pillars, trying to keep herself as hidden from the two in the garden as physically possible.

Tears sailing down her cheeks from her teal colored eyes.

Ryou went forward and placed a hand on her bare shoulder, drawing her from the pillar. Anzu looked at him sadly. Ryou wiped his eyes and flashed her a small grin. "Let's leave them to themselves, all right?" he said.

Anzu slowly nodded and then left.

Ryou stayed and looked to the sky. "No one has ever wished Yami his happiness. Not even me, and I'm supposed to be his adoptive son," he said. Ryou choked back tears and rubbed his eyes, sobbing into his hands while the two lovers held one another.

None of them hearing what Ryou had to say.

"Compared to us, Yugi, you're a very beautiful star indeed."

---

Me: Okay, guys, Ryou us starting to feel as though Yugi is not just some annoyance that has taken away his father. He seems to start thinking of him as someone he cares for xD

Lucy: But what will become of this story?

Me: Please review and we shall update!


	7. The Human Part VII

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: All right! The final part of "The Human" is up and running, guys!

Lucy: This part is in **Ryou's POV**, just to let you all know so that no one gets confused or anything! Please remember that he is the one telling some parts of the story!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Seven: The Human Part VII_**

Several months passed after that incident.

I saw Anzu watching Yugi from a distance, sobbing her heart out as she did. It was no secret that she hated humans, and that her heart burned for Yami. But she also wanted the kingdom to prosper.

I didn't care for her motives.

Bakura returned home after those months, much to my pleasure, and heard of Yami's lover.

Needless to say, he was happy, but he did tell me that he was sorry my adoptive father was taken away. I smiled and told him that I didn't feel that I had been replaced, but somewhere in my heart, something was crying out.

However, after those countless months, Yami and Yugi finally slept with one another.

I could tell because I could hear them both moaning from the bedroom. In fact, there was no one in the castle who couldn't. Anzu bawled the whole time she heard it, but Bakura and I were too busy with our own deed to notice it.

But, this story's not about me.

It's about Yugi and Yami.

What I never knew was that, when humans have sex with vampires, whether they be male or female, they are able to produce children. This was a shock to even Yami, who, being the vampire king, should have known of this.

Either way, Yugi concieved their child, and they both awaited the day it would be born.

I was jealous, because there would be another distraction taking my father away from me, but Yami told me that, even if I was adopted, he still loved me as if I had been his own flesh and blood child.

That alone was enough to make me happy.

However, when Yugi was halway through the pregnancy, he stuck by me very often. He told me that he wanted me to think of him like a mother figure, but I told him I could not. He always called me Ryou-san, and no mother refers to their child as "-san".

I just couldn't do it.

No.

I didn't hate Yugi.

But, I will be honest and not lie, saying that I'm the good guy here.

I will admit, in my honesty, that I disliked Yugi at first. Mostly it was for stealing my father from me. I couldn't tell my other reason. Maybe it was how naive he was, or how innocent and trusting he was of me.

Heh.

Whoever heard of a human trusting a dirty-blooded vampire?

Bakura would have my head for calling myself that, but it's the honest-to-goodness truth.

Either way, I started to like Yugi more and more, and I gained respect for him. I had to admit, him being able to have a child was a little creepy, but I learned to get around that. I was so happy for him and Yami, or so I acted.

I really did feel happy, but, the pain in my heart for him taking my 'father' was too great.

But, little did I know, that this miracle...

Would soon become a tragedy.

---

Me: All right! "The Human" is finished, and now, we move onto the next part "Ready Moon". I think we all know what is coming with that, next, so please be ready!

Lucy: What will become of everyone and the characters in this next chapter?

Me: Please review and we shall update!


	8. Ready Moon Part I

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: I hope you enjoy the next chapter, guys!

Lucy: Yugi is going to have Yami's child sometime soon, and now this is what is happening a few months later. What will happen now that Yugi is going to have Yami's child soon?

Me: Read on!

**_Chapter Eight: Ready Moon Part I_**

Ryou stood before a small hut in the village of the Vampire Kingdom.

He knocked once and then waited.

Not an answer.

Ryou knocked once more, but still not a movement or an answer came from behind the door. The vampire general, decked out with his armor on, sighed and grabbed the handle of the antique door, clenching it close. He felt a bouquet of flowers shift in his hand.

"I'm coming in," he called, pushing the door open.

Once the door opened, it found Yugi sitting on a small chair, dressed in a long white shirt, a shawl on his shoulders. He was holding a book in his hands, and once he heard the door open, he glanced back.

The small boy was instantly filled with joy. "Oh! It's Ryou-san!" he said. Yugi slowly rose up, struggling to stand. "You came... all the way here to see me. I'm so glad. I'll go and brew some tea for you, okay?" Yugi said.

Ryou shook his head slowly. "There's no need to trouble yourself. I'm all right. Plus, if you overwork yourself, then it's not good for the baby," the silverette said.

Yugi frowned and placed a hand on his swelled stomach and nodded once.

Ryou came over and handed the flowers to Yugi. "Those are from Bakura and me. Consider it... a congratulations present," Ryou said. Yugi smiled widely.

"They're lovely. Thanks, Ryou-san," he laughed.

Ryou frowned and nodded once. "No problem. Besides, you are Yami's husband, therefore, I should technically be your son. So don't trouble yourself over me, all right?" he said.

Yugi looked into Ryou's brown eyes and then gave a small nod. "All right," he said, sitting down. Yugi smiled sadly. "But seriously. Ryou-san could not possibly call me his 'Mother', right?" he asked.

Ryou frowned and then closed his eyes.

"If you wish to be... a mother to me, then I will allow it," he said.

Yugi gasped. "R-really?" he breathed. Ryou nodded, and Yugi clapped happily, laughing and cheering to himself. Ryou rolled his eyes and smiled before sitting down on the chair that was right in front of Yugi.

The less movement for Yugi, the better it would be for him.

Ryou leaned his head back against the chair and sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of his pale face. "Your due date is any day now, right?" he asked.

Yugi nodded and placed a hand on his stomach. "Yeah. I just hope Yami comes back in time," he said.

Ryou smiled and winked at him. "Never underestimate the king," he said.

Yugi grinned and then looked out the window, towards the moon. Yugi sighed and looked hurt. Ryou knew what it was about. It was about the vampire princess who loved Yami.

It was about Anzu.

Ryou closed his eyes and placed a hand over Yugi's.

"Pay no heed to Anzu. She may say she hates you, but I don't think she does. She'll fall for someone else. That happened with Kaiba. She loved him, saw Yami, and completely forgot all about Kaiba," he said.

Yugi nodded. "I'm glad then," he smiled. Ryou frowned and then looked away. He heard Yugi clear his throat. "Just the fact that Ryou came to visit me... made me so happy," Yugi whispered.

Ryou frowned and then flashed Yugi a small grin. "Well... you are like my mother. And, if Yami is the father of the baby you carry, then I guess that makes me like the baby's big brother, huh?" he asked.

Yugi nodded and then looked out the window and smiled.

He turned to Ryou and patted his hand. "You're a good boy, Ryou. And a great general. You'll make a fine big brother to the baby," he said. Ryou nodded carefully.

He then looked to his hands and flashed Yugi a small frown. Yugi could sense that something was wrong, but he waited until Ryou told him before he started asking questions of the silverette vampire general.

Ryou frowned.

"To tell you the truth, Yugi. I dislike you. I disliked you, let's say. You were so easily happy, and the fact that you carry Yami's baby means that he will care for that child, his own blood child, more than me, a mere adopted child. But..." Ryou sighed.

He then turned and smiled at Yugi.

"The thing that irritates me the most is the me that thinks that," he said.. "You may only live another 50 years, and then, I'll probably take care of your child for you. I feel sorry for your short life, but then again, it can't be helped," he said.

Yugi frowned and then flashed Ryou a tiny grin.

"Sounds more like 'I'm waiting for you to die'," he giggled.

Ryou frowned at the accusation. "Even if, I pray for your happy life. And may you have a wonderful child. Plus..." Ryou giggled a little and smiled at Yugi. "There are ways to make you a vampire," he said.

Yugi gasped and then smiled. Ryou looked to the skies, saw the moon rising, and then turned his back to the star-haired mortal. He took a step forward and then went towards the door.

He turned and bowed.

"I will come back tonight, so you aren't lonely. Please bear it until then," he said.

Yugi grinned. "You'll stay with me, so that if the baby is born, I won't be all alone?" he asked. Ryou turned his back to Yugi and nodded once, a grin on his face.

"You know it," he said before stepping from the house, closing the door behind himself. He frowned at the skies for an instant, drew in a deep breath, regained his composure, and then headed for the castle like the general he was.

Then vanishing into the night.

---

Me: All right! Ryou has taken a liking to Yugi, but what is going to happen now that he has?

Lucy: To all of you who have read this before, then you all know what is going to happen to the poor boy in the next few chapters! But, we hope you'll enjoy it!

Me: Please review and we shall update!


	9. Ready Moon Part II

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: The next chapter is up and running!

Lucy: Ryou is returning after his general duties to keep an eye on Yugi in case the baby is born without Yami being around. We can just hope that things will be fine!

Me: Read on to find out what is happening!

**_Chapter Nine: Ready Moon Part II_**

That night, after my work, I told Bakura I was going to visit Yugi. He understood fully and let me go alone. He and I both knew that Yugi was due any day, but some thing could happen to make the baby come early. Best to be ready and alert in case that happened. I went and patrolled the streets carefully.

Not a movement was around.

The wind seemed to die down, as if they were holding their breath, waiting for something to happen. No animals said anything, no chirps, no howls from the wolves. Nothing as Ryou approached the hut.

Yugi's lights were off, so I had assumed he was merely sleeping.

It was late after all.

--

"Yugi?" Ryou called, tapping his knuckles on the door on the door.

He wasn't given an answer. Ryou frowned and knocked a bit harder before stepping into the house. "Yugi? Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to see how you were. How are you feeling, Yugi?" he called.

Yugi didn't answer.

Ryou frowned and stepped into the house fully, closing the door right behind him. The light from the moon vanished, and he was bathed in the darkness again, his eyes adjusting instantly to the darkness. He took a step forward.

And stepped on something hard.

"Huh?" Ryou peered down and spotted the book Yugi was reading on the ground. "This book..." Ryou breathed. He gingerly picked up the book and placed it on the table. He then stepped forward and glanced around the house.

He came near Yugi's bedroom and saw the door open a small crack.

The inside was dark, and he couldn't see anything. Taking a deep breath, Ryou slowly started to enter the room, moving his feet gently across the carpets, feeling for anything on the ground.

"Yugi-"

_Splat!_

Ryou blinked at the noise and looked down at his foot, seeing that he was standing in a puddle of dark liquid. He blinked and then looked into the room. Ryou saw that things were smashed, the signs of a struggle in the room.

Ryou gasped. "Yugi!" he cried out in horror. No answer. "YUGI!!" he tried louder, but still, no answer. Ryou raced into the room and pushed the door wide open.

The sight of crimson met his eyes.

---

Me: Oh no! What is happening to poor Yugi?!

Lucy: And what will happen when Ryou finds out what is happening? He's just taken a liking to him, and now, something awful is happening to him!

Me: Please review and we shall update soon!


	10. Ready Moon Part III

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: The next chapter is up and running!

Lucy: This one is also in **Ryou's POV**, just so no one is confused with that, okay? So please get ready for it to be a little short yet again, but the next one is a bit longer!

Me: What is going to happen?

**_Chapter Ten: Ready Moon Part III_**

I had no idea what was going on.

One moment, I was walking into the room after feeling some horrid feeling that something had happened to Yugi. He hadn't answered to any of my calls, and the lights were off.

The next...

Crimson.

The walls, floors, desks, books, bed, everything.

Coated in the liquid.

My eyes darted around, and I spotted a hacked up blob on the ground. The smell was terrible, and I almost gagged. I rounded the bed and peered down, and something in my brain must have snapped somehow.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't breathe.

The image wouldn't leave my head.

My body was trembling, and I could have sworn that I was going to collapse any minute. My knees were knocking together violently, and my teeth were chatting.

"W-what... what.... what..." I stammered.

That was all my mind could process. Tears flooded my amber eyes, and I shuddered horribly. My body was shaking like I was about to have a seizure, and then the tears poured.

"Why did this..." I breathed.

I didn't remember all of what happened next. But I remember screaming loud, as if someone were tearing into my heart with a wooden stake, the tears flowing like waterfalls.

---

Me: Oh my God, what is Ryou seeing there? Please everyone, don't shout at me and please **don't** stop reading!

Lucy: The story will have a happy ending... You'll all see!

Me: Please review and we shall update soon!


	11. Scream Part I

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: The next chapter is up and running, guys!

Lucy: What has happened to poor Yugi, and what will happen when Yami finds out about it, guys? Will he freak out or handle it like a mature and reasonable king would?

Me: Read on to find out!

**_Chapter Eleven: Scream Part I_**

I kept on screaming as loud as I could manage.

My throat was raw, and it hurt bad just to call and cry.

But I had no choice.

That was all my brain could function at this time. My tears were pulsing, and my heart was in two.

The figure I had thought of as my mother, was laying before me, tears of blood coming from his blank eyes. His stomach was torn open, and I imagined that the thing in the pile was the baby, carved from his stomach.

Thinking that made me scream and sob even harder.

How could someone do such a horrid thing?

--

"Ryou!" Bakura bellowed as he came charging into Yugi's home.

Ryou's scream had been loud enough to make everyone in the palace hear it. Some people were scared as to what was making such a noise of horror, but Bakura took his gang, his friends as he called them, and went towards the house. The gang; consisting of Otogi, Jonouchi, Kaiba, Honda, Marik, and Malik; raced in after Bakura and stopped when they found the door to Yugi's room partially opened. Ryou was standing with his back to everyone.

Bakura stepped forward. "Ryou?" he whispered.

Ryou shuddered and turned, tears streaming from his brown eyes. His pupils were wide, small dots, and he looked as if he had witnessed death. The vampire was sobbing, shaking, trembling. He reached forward and pointed towards the bedroom where Yugi usually slept.

Bakura walked in, eyes wide.

"W-w-w-what?" he breathed in horror.

The gang followed and gasped in horror at what they saw laying near their feet. They were all gasping and panting in horror. None of them wanted to believe what was laying right before them, but they couldn't do anything against it.

Yugi was laying before them.

Coated in crimson blood.

His stomach was torn open, the baby having been torn from within him. He was a bloody heap, mangled and looking as if he had been in horrid pain. The room showed signs of a struggle, and there was crimson everywhere. Bakura cradled Ryou, who was sobbing his heart out, pupils wide and small. Bakura shuddered.

"Ryou..." he whispered.

Ryou choked and sputtered out his sobs, crying his poor little heart against his lover's chest. Bakura held him and stroked his hair lovingly. He sobbed hard as well and closed his eyes.

"W-what do we do?" Otogi breathed.

Jonouchi swallowed the lump in his throat with a weak groan. "G-gather the investigators. That's all we can do," he said.

Bakura nodded and then turned so his back was facing Ryou. He sent Ryou a message to stay with the corpse, and then he and the rest of the group left to get the other troops. Ryou kneeled near Yugi and smiled sadly.

"Poor Yugi..." he whispered. His hand found Yugi's, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Ryou looked up, tears cascading from his cheeks. He sobbed, but still smiled. "How are you going to be a mother to me now?" he asked.

Once those words left his lips, Ryou's screams of sorrow and his wretched sobs of agony were heard from the palace once again.

---

Me: Poor Ryou!

Lucy: Will Yami find out about this, and how will he handle it when he finds out that his beloved Yugi is dead? It'll be horrible for the poor king when he finds out!

Me: Please review and we shall update soon!


End file.
